1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a serial data receiving system, for instance, in an integrated circuit.
2. Background Art
A conventional receiver of this type is as shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1 is shown a receive register 1 and a counter 2. Numerals above the blocks of the register 1 designate respective digits. Upon the start of the receiving operation, n-bits of serial data D are received, and inputted into the receiver register 1 and shifted one bit at a time in synchronization with a receive clock pulse T. On the other hand, the receive clock pulse T is counted by the counter 2. That is, the number of received data (or the number of bits) is counted. When the counter 2 has counted the number (n) of received data, the counter 2 outputs a completion signal C to inform the receive register 1 of the fact that n-bits of received data D have been provided to the receive register 1.
The conventional receiver thus constructed needs the counter for counting the receive clock pulse T in order to count the number of received data. Therefore, the number of circuits in the integrated circuit is relatively large. As a result, these circuits occupy a relatively larger part of the area of the integrated circuit.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to eliminate the above-described difficulties. More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a serial data receiving system which permits the elimination of the counter which counts the receive clock pulse T. This elimination thereby simplifies the circuitry.